


closure

by kosmokuns



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, can u believe tj and cyrus are canon boyfriends, i cant, its gay!, one queer eye reference, some teeny time angst like it’s not there at all, tj reed solidarity when they sort things out like adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: TJ needs closure on one thing, and he’s mature enough now to do it, so he’s going to. Whatever the outcome is, he’ll be happy to get this off his chest.





	closure

**Author's Note:**

> hi! my name is greta, thank u for reading x

“I wanna talk to Reed,” TJ mused, hands intertwined with Cyrus as they laid on his bed, music playing quietly into the room. The afternoon sun was dusted across TJ’s features, highlighting the curve of his cheek bones and bow of his lips, turning his skin golden. Cyrus thought afternoons were made for TJ, they were often quiet and relaxed, tranquil. TJ was tranquil now, not the burning ball of anger he was when they met.

“And why would you want to do that?” Cyrus replied humorously, squeezing TJ’s hand and rolling over to look at his face, pushing a piece of mousy hair out of his eyes,

“I need closure for something. Not just for me but for him as well, god knows he wouldn’t ever talk to me again by choice,” He squeezed back, eyes flitting to Cyrus’ who was smiling softly at him, “What?”

“I’m so proud of you,” He said gently, “you’ve come so far. You’re so mature now,” TJ giggled and shook his head.

“You’re so sappy,”

“I was being nice and you treat me like this, I retract my previous statement,”

The both looked at each other and crumbled into a laughing fit, Cyrus pressing his head to TJ’s chest while his shoulders shook and TJ grabbing his arms.

“For real though, I’m going to try and catch him tomorrow after basketball, just to try and talk to him,” Cyrus hummed but didn’t remove his head from TJ’s chest, and when he next looked down, the boy’s eyes were closed and he was letting out soft breaths, fast asleep.

*

_Squeak._

“Okay team! Bring it in!” TJ called to the team from the sidelines where he had been watching them do his drill. They were doing alright, not awfully, but they needed some pointers. “Remember to plant your feet when you get to the hoop and don’t lose concentration, it’ll go in if you focus,” They all nodded and ran back to the cones and started again.

This went on for another 30 minutes before they started to do a mini game together, sweat collecting on TJ’s hairline as he ran back across the court again to receive a ball to put in the hoop. The team played hard and well, yelling at each other advice and scanning the court quickly for gaps to pass in to. All in all it was a good, productive practice. TJ liked being productive and he was hoping his next conversation would go as well as practice.

The team ambled into the changing rooms together, laughing and joking, shoving each other’s shoulders as they discussed teachers and crushes and school work. If “boys will be boys” was sensible, TJ thought, it would look like this team. Accepting, open and caring. None of them had made a fuss when he came out to them, and then Marty, and then Oscar. He was glad they had each other to rely on, he wished he could say the same for Reed. He quickly showered, then got changed into his black loose fitting jeans and red long sleeved top, rolling the cuffs of the jeans and tucking in his shirt.

“TJ Kippen, fashion icon,” Marty shouted at him and laughed when TJ flipped him off,

“Least I actually bring clothes with me to change in to,” Marty scowled and the team laughed,

“That was one time!”

TJ chuckled and stuffed his kit and towel into his bag and ran a hand through his damp hair, not even trying to style it. He left the room with a goodbye and they all yelled back at him as he walked out into the corridor, knowing exactly where Reed would be.

There was a time when Reed would wait for TJ after every practice, clap him on the back and tell him how impressive his skill was. TJ would reply something like “getting soft, Reed?” and the other boy would call him a dick and run off. He didn’t miss much about his friendship with Reed, it was toxic and debilitating, but he did miss the easy camaraderie that he hadn’t been able to find again.

He came to a stop outside the one classroom TJ knew Reed would be in: the detention classroom. He knew Reed had detention all this week for some stupid fight he’d got into, which now TJ couldn’t understand why anyone would want to get involved in that. Taking a deep breath in, he knocked on the door.

“Come in,” The teacher called and TJ opened the door, the teacher didn’t look up from his computer,

“Can Reed Withering please come with me?” TJ asked and Reed’s head snapped around, eyes steely. The teacher waved his hand and Reed shrugged and got up, chair squeaking as he shoved it out behind him. He strutted out the door past TJ and crossed his arms as he shut the door.

“What do you want, Kippen?” He glared, blonde hair darker than a few years earlier and eyes more guarded.

“I wanna talk,” TJ replied, careful to keep hostility out of his voice, “Walk with me?”

Reed shrugged again and followed TJ as he walked towards the school exit. The corridors passed behind them and then they were walking through the park in silence, Reed kicking rocks off the path and TJ clutching his backpack,

“I can tell your anxious, Kippen, so spill,” Reed stopped dead on the path and looked TJ in the eye. His black jumper was hanging over the end of his hands, hems broken as TJ knew he had picked and picked them as a nervous tic.

“I wanna talk about that night,”

“You wanna what? Absolutely not,” Reed yelled incredulously, then lower, to himself, “Can’t believe you dragged me out here for that,” He turned to walk off but TJ grabbed his arm.

“Wait, I just wanted to ask you why you did it. And then never said anything. I don’t understand that Reed? You hate me, you could’ve outed me, but you never did. Why?”

Reed let out a shuddering breath, “I can’t believe you’re so dumb,” He pinched the nose of his arch between his thumb and first finger,

“What?”

“I liked you, you dumbass! I kissed you because I was drunk off my ass and wanted to be happy for one moment! And for that one moment I was, but then reality came crashing back down. You know what happens if my family knows that happened, TJ?” He shouted at TJ from across the path, cheeks turning red with anger. TJ shook his head, “I go to conversion camp! I get kicked out! Not everyone has a mother like yours who will love you though everything!” His wild eyes darted around and his hands tugged at his hair like he could pull the self hate out of him.

TJ’s hands flew to his mouth. He had never known, never even guessed, Reed’s dad loved him, but he was always forgetting things and was an absent sort of parent. Reed’s mother however, was an overbearing Christian woman who knew everything about everyone, the town gossip, if you will. Her and Reed had never got along, but he didn’t know it was this bad.

“Reed, I’m so sorry, if I had known-,”

“TJ, you wanted closure, I get it. I moved on a long time ago, don’t worry your pretty head over it,”

TJ rolled his eyes and grinned. Pulling Reed into a tight hug, he squeezed the boy’s body and held him for a few moments, Reed was still Reed. That hadn’t changed one bit.

*

TJ dumped his bag in the hallway into the Goodman’s home and yelled hello to Cyrus’ parents that were currently around and they yelled back, telling him to leave the door to Cyrus’ bedroom open as always. He rolled his eyes, he didn’t think they ever were going to get past that, no matter how old they got.

He thundered up the stairs and straight into Cyrus’ bedroom, where the boy was bent over as he desk, scribbling away on his history homework.

“Hello?” TJ called and Cyrus’ head popped up and and lit up, smile instantly appearing on his face,

“Hey! How was practice?”

“It was good,” TJ replied, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, “I have exciting news,”

Cyrus perked up and turned his chair around to look at TJ fully. He had his glasses knocked sideways on his nose and dark hair going five different directions from the stress of the day, “Oh yeah?”

“Reed is no longer an asshole!” TJ exclaimed and clapped, Cyrus’ jaw dropped open,

“You’re kidding?” He said in disbelief,

“No!” TJ said gleefully, “He opened up to me about some stuff and said he wanted to make amends with me!”

Cyrus’ brain was still attempting to catch up with everything he had just been told. Shock, was his primary emotion, but also happiness that TJ had a chance at getting his best friend back. He knew that TJ had missed him, even if he hadn’t said anything,

“I’m so happy for you!”

“Me too,” TJ said and walked into the room and dropped himself on to the double bed Cyrus had somehow persuaded his parents to buy. Today had been good, and TJ couldn’t wait for more days like this.

Cyrus came over and sat next to him, resting his head on TJ’s shoulder,

“Wanna watch queer eye?”

“Season 2 episode 1?”

“ABSOLUTELY, GET THE TISSUES”

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! see this as my introduction into the fandom, as i haven’t written here before. my name is greta and if u wanna chat my twitter is @aspiejonah. i also write a social media au on there!! check it out if u like ballet... anyway. pleas give kudos and COMMENT! i live off comments. there is another tag trending this friday on twitter with details on @sadieannerue’s account. please join in if you can! bye for now x


End file.
